


Make You Feel Loved

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noctis is a good mate, Omega Prompto Argentum, Promptis Week, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day four of the SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018The prompts for day for were: hurt/comfort | Prompto joining the Crownsguard | “Please don’t leave me.”I choose: "Please don't leave me." and I guess it technically counts as hurt/comfort too.- Prompto wakes up sick and Noctis is there to take care of him.





	Make You Feel Loved

Prompto woke to his head pounding. The light pouring in from the blinds only made it worse. With a groan he slowly sat up. _Why was it so hot?_ The omega peeled back his blanket only to feel the cold of the room against his sticky skin. He could feel the patch of sweat that had soaked the back of his night shirt and man he was _still_ sweating. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stopped short. Damn, his head hurt. He reached up and put the flat part of his left hand over the side of his face in an attempt at soothing the ache. Not that it would actually help anything.

He looked beside him to see his mate still fast asleep. Noctis never got up early and he was a heavy sleeper. All he could see was the top half of the alpha’s head. His dark hair obscuring Prompto’s view of Noctis’ face. Even in the midst of his discomfort Prompto could feel the swell of warmth in his chest at the sight of his alpha. The two of them having bonded and became official mates about two months ago. Sometimes Prompto still felt like he was in a dream.

Although, as of right now? He felt like someone had a jack hammer to his head. He needed to find something to ease this headache. So he stood on shaky legs and slowly made his way into the kitchen. It had originally been Noctis’ apartment but, since their bonding it had become his as well. Prompto found the over the counter pain medication and set it on the counter. He then walked over to the cabinet that held all of the glasses and took one down. Man did he feel lightheaded.

The omega had to hold onto the counter as a wave of dizziness hit him. After it passed he continued with his task. Filling the glass with water from their filtered jug of water and just as he was about to set the glass down it slipped from his hands and crashed onto the floor. Shattering into a bunch of pieces and water going everywhere. Prompto flinched at the sound. His heart rate picked up at the sight. _Oh man_ , he totally just broke a glass. _Shit_. He stood there dumbly for a moment. Trying to process what just happened.

Prompto looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps to see Noctis coming towards him. Very much wide awake. All he could vaguely think was how silly it looked to see his alpha so wide awake so early.

“Prom, shit. Are you okay?” Noctis asked as he came over to him. Carefully stepping around the water and shards of glass.

It was then that his brain decided to register the fact that the glass was still on the ground. Broken and in pieces with Noctis hovering around him almost frantic. _Noctis is going to be so mad._ How stupid could he be? Why did he let the glass slip out of his hand. He should really clean it up. So with that in mind he began to drop to his knees. However, he never made it to the floor as Noctis grabbed a hold of him.

“Your burning up!” Noctis said.

The next thing he knew Noctis had picked him up bridal style and was walking out of the kitchen. The alpha set him down on the couch.

“Stay here okay?” Noctis more commanded than asked.

Prompto didn’t say anything and only nodded. Bad move, his headache seemed to worsen and the room started to spin. He laid back against the back of the couch and waited for Noctis to return. He could hear the sound of glass pieces clinking together and then… then Noctis was standing in front of him. He must have dosed off.

“Here.” Noctis said as he placed two pills in his hand and gave him a new glass of water.

Although, Noctis held onto the bottom of the glass to help Prompto. When the omega was done Noctis took the glass away and headed back into the kitchen. Prompto closed his eyes. Trying – with every fiber of his being – to will the awful headache away. After some time – Prompto really wasn’t paying attention – Noctis came back.

Prompto felt so bad about breaking the glass. He had never broken anything that had been Noctis’ before. Well, it was his too now but, that didn’t matter. It was shameful that he had done that and now Noctis had to clean up his mess. His brow’s furrowed and his breathing hitched. _Why couldn’t he have held onto the glass?_

He felt Noctis put one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. As the alpha lifted him up Prompto let his head rest on Noctis’ shoulder. Letting out a small whine.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” He said. His voice sounding weak even to his own ears.

“It’s okay Prom. Things happen.” Noctis responded and shortly after began crooning to him.

Prompto liked that. The soft sound of his mates voice and the gentle vibrations in his alpha’s chest. Prompto inhaled deeply taking in Noctis’ scent. That wonderful earthy smell mixed with fresh mint. Prompto wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by and covered in Noctis’ scent. Not that he didn’t want that basically all the time anyway but, he wanted it even more now.

Noctis helped him out of his sweat laden night clothes and helped him wash up. Getting him as clean as possible and then helping him into one of his most comfy pairs of night clothes. Although, Prompto had snatched one of Noctis’ jackets. A black one made of soft material that the alpha seemed to favor. Noctis didn’t seem to mind though. Even if Prompto looked utterly ridiculous with his Chocobo themed sleepwear underneath the jacket. When that was all finished Noctis deposited him in the center of their bed seemingly turned nest.

It was messily made and not very compact but still, it did pass as a nest. Noctis must have put it together quickly. _Wait_. The fact that Noctis made a nest for him at all was something all on its own. Noctis was the best mate ever!

“I’m going to check your temperature.” Noctis said as he crawled into the makeshift nest and pulled Prompto closer to himself.

All Prompto could manage was a small – ‘Kay – as Noctis brought the thermometer to his lips. After about a minute the thermometer beeped and Noctis took it away.

“100.2… You have a fever.” Noctis said.

Prompto shivered even though he didn’t feel cold at all. A fever? That would explain why he felt so bad.

“I’m sorry Noct.” He said.

“Nothing to be sorry about. Like I said before things happen.” Noctis replied.

The alpha began to get out of the nest but, Prompto didn’t want that. He wanted Noctis to stay close. Prompto felt to venerable to be alone right now. So he grabbed a hold of Noctis’ wrist and looked up at his alpha.

“Please don’t leave me.” He pleaded.

The look on Noctis’ face said it all. His alpha didn’t want to leave him either. So Noctis set the thermometer down on the bedside table and settled in next to Prompto. Running his hand through sweaty blond locks.

“I’m right here Prom.” His alpha crooned.

Prompto leaned into the touch and settled his body close to Noctis’. Trying to have as much contact as he could without feeling like he was going to get any warmer. Noctis’ scent became stronger. Soothing and it made it so much easier to let his eyes close. A tiredness hitting him hard. The headache was seeming to dissipate and all Prompto wanted was for Noctis to stay next to him.

“Thank you Noct.” He said.

“No problem. Now get some rest Prom. I’ll be here when you wake up. Then we can get you something to eat. Sound good?” Noctis responded.

“okay.” Prompto said.

He could feel the last bit of wakefulness leave him. Even though he felt awful and way to venerable he was safe. His alpha was with him and Prompto knew that he was going to be well taken care of. He had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed! 
> 
> let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
